Operations, such as geophysical surveying, drilling, drilling, logging, well completion, hydraulic fracturing, steam injection, and production, are typically performed to locate and gather valuable subterranean assets, such as valuable fluids or minerals. The subterranean assets are not limited to hydrocarbons such as oil or gas. After gathering valuable subterranean assets, operations such as well abandonment may involve the sealing of a well to safely and economically decommission a well.
Throughout this document, the terms “oilfield” and “oilfield operation” may be used interchangeably with the terms “field” and “field operation” to refer to a site where any types of valuable fluids or minerals can be found and the activities involved to extract them. The terms may also refer to sites where substances are deposited or stored by injecting them into subterranean structures using boreholes and the operations associated with this process. Further, the term “field operation” refers to a field operation associated with a field, including activities related to field planning, wellbore drilling, wellbore completion, production using the wellbore (also referred to as borehole), and abandonment of a well after production has completed (well sealing).